The Internet and the increasing availability of broadband services has led to the proliferation of online gaming. Currently, however, online gaming suffers from many drawbacks. Primary among these is that current online gaming fails to allow players to compete for tangible prizes in a secure environment that does not rely upon trust among the competitors. Moreover, the online gaming experience does not provide incentive for a player to become a dedicated patron of any particular gaming environment. As a result, online gaming remains a mere hobby for most players.